1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cargo industry, particularly aircraft cargo wherein bulk cargo, including loose packages, is secured on pallets by means of cargo nets. The invention concerns an improvement in the present art of accomplishing the tedious task of manually lifting the cargo tie down equipment, such as nets, and spreading the webbing assembly over the contour of the packaged cargo, prior to fastening the webbing outer buckling to the pallet base.
An object of the invention is to simplify and enhance netting of a pallet by way of raising and pulling the cargo net over the loaded pallet without motorized assistance or complex mechanical apparatus.
The device has the advantageous feature of not requiring warehouse floor space either while in use or in the stored position. In fact, the bracket mounting is fitted upon a building or warehouse wall and, in most cases, may be secured to the uprights of a storage rack or pallet stacker. The pivoted support of the swing rig boom assembly upon a wall allows full utilization of the warehouse floor space and unobstructed transportation of containerized cargo under and around the installation, while the retracting boom is collapsed against the wall. The apparatus is easy to use, safe to operate and practically maintenance free.
The present art of netting a cargo pallet makes use of expensive motorized hoisting devices that engage a previously suspended cargo net around its large perimeter, lift the net and then lower the net in place over the cargo. Other methods include manually throwing or trawling the net over the palletized cargo from floor level or elevated side platforms or walkways.
Also, poles with end hooks and pawls for hoisting and pulling the cargo net are employed in warehousing operations with consequent waste of manpower and time.
The present invention is designed to meet all requirements of the competitive cargo industry, where costs of equipment and manpower are to be minimized and time of operations for aircraft "turn-around" are optimized by enhanced cargo loading and unloading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being submitted separately under the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.